1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to hats formed of paperboard and more particularly, it relates to a hat formed from a unitary blank of paperboard which has been cut and scored so that when assembled it assumes the style of a cowboy hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,277; U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,430; U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,002; U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,158; U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,906; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,743; U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,056; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,659.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a cowboy hat of a construction like that of the present invention which is formed from a single sheet of paperboard.